Polen
Überblick Polen ist das Paradies für Datennutzer. Nirgendwo in Mitteleuropa sind die Gebühren für mobiles Internet niedriger. Ein Gigabyte wird umgerechnet für wenige Cents verkauft. Die Netze sind gut ausgebaut. Aber dennoch wird man in Polen sehr enttäuscht werden, will man sich eine gute Alternative nach Deutschland mitbringen. Zunächst ist Polen ein "hartes" Registrierungsland. Man kann eine prepaid SIM-Karte (pl.: na kartę) seit 2017 nur noch gegen Ausweis vor Ort kaufen. Das macht man am Besten in den Läden der Mobilfunkanbieter oder großen Elektroshops, die es in allen größeren Orten gibt. Dort können sie auch gleich registrieren. SIM-Karten gibt es zudem auch in allen Kiosken bis hin zum Krämerladen in jeden Dorf, nur dann muss man häufig noch zu einer Registrierungsstelle extra laufen. Die Registrierung geht in einer Minute und etwa 10-20 Minuten später ist man voll freigeschaltet. Ein Starterpack kostet normalerweise 5 Złoty (1,17 €) und hat schon etwas Inklusivvolumen vorgeladen. Es gibt 4 große Netzbetreiber in Polen: * Orange * Play * Plus (mit aero) * T-Mobile Dazu gesellen sich noch einige Untermarken der Betreiber und viele MVNOs. Internet wird sowohl als Bonus für Aufladungen ausgegeben, als auch in Paketen. Die Betreiber bieten etwa 100 GB ab 49 zł (11,44 €) im Prepaid an. Prepaid hat in Polen einen hohen Marktanteil von ca. 50%. Aufladungen sind leicht von Deutschland aus mit einer deutschen Kreditkarte möglich. Mehr Angaben zum Prepaidmarkt in Polen mit weiteren Angeboten in englischer Sprache findet man im http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/Poland. In Polen gilt als Währung der Polnische Złoty (PLN oder zł). Alle Preise sind in diesem Artikel in der Landeswährung gelistet und teilweise umgerechnet in Euro, was auf dem Wechselkurs von 1 € = 4,28 zł beruht, der bisher 2018/9 im Durchschnitt in etwa bestand und den üblichen Marktschwankungen unterworfen ist. Bei Aufladung per Kreditkarte sollte man eine Karte ohne Umwechselentgelt für Fremdwährungen bevorzugen, da manche Banken ansonsten dafür bis zu 5% aufschlagen. Roam like at home in Polen Die polnischen Betreiber haben sich vehement gegen RLAH der EU gewehrt. Sie sahen die sehr niedrigen Inlandspreise in Gefahr. Eigentlich wollten sich alle davon befreien lassen, doch dann scherte Orange aus und versprach im Sommer 2017 doch RLAH anzubieten. Die anderen mussten folgen, um nicht Marktanteile zu verlieren. RLAH ist aber in Polen eine Mogelpackung, denn Volumen- und Zeit-FUPs werden restriktiv angewendet. Weil die Inlandspakete so günstig sind, muss praktisch kaum Volumen im Roaming zu RLAH-Bedingungen rausgegeben werden. Zusätzlich verhängen die polnischen Betreiber strikt nach 4 Monaten ebenfalls Aufpreise. Sämtliche Boni für Aufladungen gehen auch nicht ins Roamingvolumen. So bleibt dann ganz wenig Volumen übrig, was effektiv für Roaming nach RLAH nutzbar wäre. Orange, T-Mobile und Plus Wir können hier diese 3 Anbieter alle in einen Topf werfen, denn für sie gelten im Endeffekt die gleichen Grundregeln und Preise. Alle wenden offiziell "roam like at home" an und machen es in der Praxis fast nicht. Ein Unterschied besteht in der Roamingnetzen in Deutschland: * Orange: Telefónica 2G, 3G, 4G * T-Mobile: Telekom 2G, 3G, 4G * Plus: Vodafone 2G, 3G, 4G Die Sekundärmarken (nju = Orange, Plush = Plus, Heyah = T-Mobile) roamen wie ihre Hauptmarken, so dass LTE-Zugang in Deutschland weitgehend Standard ist. Was jetzt Roaming angeht, wenden alle 3 Betreiber die gleiche Taktik der Kombination von mehreren Zeit- und Volumen-FUPs und Aufschläge an. # zunächst hat der polnische Regulierer jedem Betreiber gestattet, von Beginn an Aufpreise zu erheben # diese Aufpreise sind gedeckelt durch eine Volumen-FUP nach EU-Regeln # bei Datengebrauch über dieser FUP oder aus kostenlosen Boni wird ein weiterer, erhöhter Zuschlag erhoben # bei dauerhaften Roaming mit mit überwiegenden Gebrauch im Ausland wird nach 4 Monaten auch der erhöhte Zuschlag erhoben (1) Der Grundzuschlag, der jeder polnische Anbieter ab 2019 vom ersten MB an auf den Inlandspreis erheben darf ist etwas unterschiedlich: * bei Play ist er 0,0071 zł pro MB (= 1,71 € pro GB) * bei Orange ist er 0,00738 zł pro MB (= 1,76 € pro GB) * bei Plus ist er 0,0036 zł pro MB (= 0,87 € pro GB) * bei T-Mobile ist er 0,01456 zł pro MB (= 3,47 € pro GB) Da der Grundzuschlag relativ niedrig und pro MB berechnet werden muss, werden dadurch die günstigen polnischen Preise nur geringfügig erhöht. (2) Dieser Grundzuschlag ist gedeckelt nach einer EU-Volumen-FUP. Im Jahr 2019 liegt der Satz bei ca. max. 1 GB zum erniedrigten Zuschlag (1) für etwa 12 zł (2,80 €) Verkaufspreis des Pakets. Kostenlose Boni werden nicht dazu gerechnet. Weil die prepaid Preise in Polen aber so niedrig sind, ist diese Menge allerdings schnell erreicht. Als Beispiel hat man ein 5 PLN-Paket für das Inland. Hierbei werden nur etwa 400 MB zum erniedrigten Grundzuschlag nach (1) herausgegeben. Die 400 MB kosten somit 5 zł (1,17€) + Aufschlag nach (1) = zwischen 1,50€ und 2,52 € je nach Betreiber. (3) Wird diese geringe Summe überschritten, tritt bereits der "Missbrauch" im Roaming ein und alle Betreiber dürfen die Missbrauchsrate 2019 von 0,0234 zł pro MB berechnen, also ca. 5,58 € pro GB. Diese liegt etwa in der Höhe der anderen EU-Länder für die Verletzung der Volumen-FUP. In Polen kommt sie jedoch noch zusätzlich zum Grundzuschlag drauf. (4) Der gleiche erhöhte Aufschlag nach (3) wird für die Verletzung der Zeit-FUP berechnet, wenn man innerhalb von 4 Monaten überwiegend im Ausland roamt. Polnische Betreiber setzen auch diese FUP in Kombination zu den anderen um. Damit sind polnische SIM-Karten trotz der extrem niedrigen Inlandspreise schlechter gestellt, als SIM-Karten aus anderen Ländern. Es gibt im Endeffekt 2 Tarife für Auslandsroaming: * innerhalb der sehr knapp gefassten Volumen- und Zeit-FUP sind sie aber weiterhin gegenüber den Inlandspreisen durch den Grundaufschlag erhöht * außerhalb der FUPs bei sog. "Missbrauch" liegen sie höher durch den zusätzlich zum Grundpreis kommenden Aufschlag gemäß EU-Missbrauchsrate. Man kann sich also schon polnische prepaid SIM-Karten mitbringen, viel spart man durch die Aufpreise und engen Volumengrenzen aber nicht. Play Etwas anders verhält es sich mit Play, dem Preisbrecher in Polen. Der hat wie die anderen vom Regulierer eine Ausnahme bekommen und wendet von Anfang der Pakete Aufpreise an, die sich so zusammensetzen: * es werden 0,71 gr pro MB aufgeschlagen (= 1,71 € pro GB) bis zum Volumen- oder Zeit-FUP-Limit * über diesen Limits kommt der Missbrauchszuschlag von 2,34 gr/MB (= 5,58 € pro GB) dazu Folgende Roamingpartner hat Play in Deutschland: Telekom 2G, 3G, Vodafone 2G, 3G, 4G, Telefónica 2G, 3G, 4G Von Play sollte man also für Roaming Abstand nehmen, hat aber eine gute Netzabdeckung in Deutschland. Play wird dennoch hier speziell gelistet mehr für eine Tarifinnovation und weniger den Preis. Play odNOWA Im Jahr 2017 schockte Play die Konkurrenten mit der neuen Tarifreihe odNOWA (dt.: "aufs Neue"). Den Tarif gibt es über eigene Starterpakete oder kann von anderen Tarifen mit dem Code *163*20# umgestellt werden. Dabei gehen allerdings sämtliche Vorleistungen verloren. Play odNOWA greift die stille Reserve in der Kalkulation der Betreiber an. Durch Tarifpakete hat man immer Probleme, wenn man nicht genau das Volumen im gegebenen Zeitraum aufbraucht. Bei zu großem Paket verschenkt man Volumen ungenutzt, bei zu kleinem Paket muss man Aufpreise zahlen oder Zubuchpakete buchen. Einige Anbieter haben deshalb einen kostenfreien Übertrag ins Folgemonat eingeführt, Play geht einen Schritt weiter. odNOWA war der erste Tarif, der weltweit existierte, in dem die Pakete nicht verfallen, d.h. das Volumen im Paket ist so lange gültig, bis es dann aufgebraucht wird. Inzwischen bietet auch die Telekom in Ungarn ähnliche Pakete an. Natürlich werden Daten in diesen Pakete in Polen teurer als normale verkauft: 1 GB kosten 5 zł (1,17 €) und 6 GB für 25 zł (5,84 €), was relativ hohe Preise für Polen sind. Für diese Pakete gelten wieder die üblichen Roamingregeln von oben. Zwei indirekte Auflagen macht allerdings Play seinen Kunden, was den Zeitablauf der SIM-Karte betrifft: * wie alle SIM-Karten in Polen muss auch odNOWA zumindest einmal im Jahr mit mind. 5 zł (1,17 €) aufgeladen werden, um am Leben zu bleiben * wird die SIM innerhalb eines Monats überhaupt nicht genutzt, fällt eine Nichtnutzungsgebühr von 2 zł (0,47 €) im Monat an. Als Nutzung zählt dabei jeder zahlbare Vorgang wie ein kurzes Einloggen ins Netz vom Paket abgehend oder eine SMS (für 29 gr - 0,07 €). Der RLAH Roaming-Tarif nach Play ist wie oben beschrieben uninteressant, aber Play brachte eigene EU-Roamingpakete für odNOWA heraus und hat sie 2019 sogar erneuert. Für sie gilt keine FUP, da sie eine Alternativoption zum EU-Roaming darstellen. Auch die Volumen in diesen Paketen bleiben unter o.g. Bedingungen unbegrenzt gültig: Das restliche Paketvolumen kann mit *575# Code abgefragt werden. Die Pakete gelten nur in der EU, nicht in Polen. Um es nochmal klar zu sagen, Play wird hier nicht wegen seiner niedrigen Preise gelistet. Die sind nur in Polen gültig, nicht im Roaming. Sondern wegen seiner Tarifinnovation von nicht ablaufenden Paketen. D.h. das Paket ist bis zum vollständigen Verbrauch des Volumens dauerhaft gültig. Die Preise entsprechen dabei etwa denen deutscher Anbieter, die allerdings klare Zeitbeschränkungen auf alle Pakete haben. Sie eignen sich also für Wenignutzer, die höchst unregelmäßig und sporadisch Internet brauchen. Die Play-SIM lässt sich gut über die Play24-App steuern, die allerdings nur in polnischer Sprache vorliegt, aber ziemlich graphisch ist.